blightsedgegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nissian
Nissians, known to themselves as the Takai, are a race of very much alive crow people that hail from the realm of spirits - afterlife. They stand on taloned feet, with taloned hands and a pair of wings growing from their backs. Their faces are that of a bird, though surprisingly expressive, and they are covered with sleek black feathers. They are enigmatic and very recent editions to the alliance of the Living races, having only emerged from the isolation of their homeland recently (about 5 years before the Titan war, though a few tribes were in the living world just before the Aegis). Living in the afterlife gives them a strange view of life, and they are completely fearless about death. Death is, to them, going home. It is impossible for any nissian to not believe in the existance of the gods – gods are a frequent sight in their homeland. Nor do they necessarily worship them wholeheartedly, though some may do so. As spirits and the dead are a part of everyday life for them, they also believe (obviously) in the afterlife and in the concept of a soul and, having access to some amazing teachers, are very well educated. However, they are generally neutral aligned. Ancestors are a big deal to them, especially since they can communicate directly to dead kinsfolk, who walk among them as easily as the living and only leave when they feel like entering the cycle of rebirth. Spirit companions are a part of this, and a nissian befriending and bonding with a spirit (not usually a nissian) is considered a vital part of growing up, and an essential pre-requisite to any adult occupation, especially adventuring. In addition, Their goddess Nyrevin will not allow them into the living world without a spirit companion. They are the only beings that can live in the spirit realm. If any others cross over the portal that they take care of that links their realm with the spirit realm, that person will die instantly and their spirit will reside there. Veilo can only remain alive in the spirit realm for a day at most. They are led by a council of elders, but technically the goddess Nyrevin is their leader and advises (and is advised by) the elders. Notes: There are two distint ethnicities among the Nissians. The Takaitun Nissians are warriors by nature, and during their lives martial prowess is emphasized. The Na-Hi Nissians are meditative and diplomatic, generally educated to avoid conflict if possible Stats Medium Base Land Speed: 30ft Wing-Aided Movement: +10 racial bonus on Jump Checks Gliding: Nissians can use their wings to glide and negate falling damage from any height, and allowing 20ft of forward travel for every 5 ft fallen. They glide at a speed of 40ft average maneuverability. They cannot hover while gliding, and cannot glide when carrying a medium of heavy load. If she becomes unconcious while midair, her wings naturally unfurl and stiffen, allowing her to circle down and take only 1d6 of falling damage, no matter the actual falling distance. Flight: A nissian can fly for a number of rounds equal to their constitution modifier (or 1 if no modifier/ a negative modifier is present)+ their level, these need not be consecutive and can be preceded and followed by gliding, allowing them to remain aloft for extended periods of time without becoming fatigued. They may fly for twice this amount, but are fatigued. At 10HD, they are able to fly without any undue exertion and do not become fatigued. They may make a dive attack while flying, which works like a charge but requires a minimum of 30ft and a decent of at least 10 ft witha piercing weapon. If it hits, it deals double damage. Low Light Vision Sense of Direction: Nissians get a +2 to their Survival skills and do not get lost easily. Spirit Companion: Nissians, through their unique life history of living for centuries in the afterlife and their close connection to their patron goddess Nyrevin often have a spirit that accompanies them. This spirit cannot attack or influence the environment in any way, but can scout and advise and carry messages. The spirit can be of any Istarian sentient race (usually friendly and Aradothean, though beings from the other contidents are allowed) and of any background. They may be merged with the nissians familiar, animal companion, or similar companion creatures, or be the Watchful spirit or equivalent. Animal companions/Familiars merged with a spirit companion gain the ability to speak intelligably and (DM’s Discretion) gain abilities of the class they had in life at half the nissian’s CL (Leveling as that creature would according to the character's class). They may be of any alignment, but they are loyal to their Nissian friend and will attempt to maintain their welfare and companionship. Connection with Death: Nissians are so tied to the realm of spirit and the god of death that they cannot be raised by undead raising spells or life-returning spells (IE, raise undead, raise dead) Not even True ressurrection will work. Only a Wish spell or having the Gift can return a dead Nissian to life. Nissians start out with a Wakizashi and are proficient in it’s use. They may also have a Katana if they are proficient with martial weapons. Nissians are allowed to take exotic classes such as Samurai, Shujenga, and Wu-jen.